


［得恩］Whistle

by tsui_charlie



Category: brother - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Kudos: 3





	［得恩］Whistle

蘋果木Alpha X 薄荷糖 Alpha 

夜愈深，喘息聲就愈大。

「又氣什麼了...」

夏恩被弟弟壓在副駕駛座撫摸著身體各處的敏感點，鎖骨跟後頸被夏得呼出的熱氣薰紅了，白皙的肌理誘著色情的粉紅。夏得輕輕地舔過哥哥臉上的那顆痣，那是他們唯一的不同點。

「跟承鎬很親嗎」

「就好兄弟呀 你想多了吧」

夏得冷笑了一聲，含住了夏恩因害怕不斷顫抖的耳垂，然而弟弟平時惜字如金的樣子在床上亦然。

車內的清香信息素悠然飄溢著，是蘋果木的淡香一陣陣地鑽進夏恩的鼻腔中，同為alpha，又為同胞兄弟本應是排斥對方的信息素。但夏恩偏偏就栽在弟弟的手裡，夏得熟悉地玩弄著他微紅的嘴唇，每下貪婪的吮吸彷彿都會成為催情的毒藥。

說到底夏得只比夏恩壯一點，要壓倒同是alpha的哥哥也不容易。哥哥剪了個齊劉海，看上去鋒利的下顎線變得柔和。但他的哥哥最近有點不聽話，總是無視自己的存在。

也不知道是不是做過一次的原因，哥哥身上沒有一處不吸引著他，舉手投足間散發出的信息素，性感得讓人窒息。

夏恩想要掙脫弟弟的懷抱卻不料被抱得更緊，車廂內的薄荷氣息也漸漸溢出。

吻過血紅的嘴唇，轉戰那泛起紅暈的脖子，留下星星點點細碎的吻痕，夏得的佔有慾又表現得淋漓盡致了，加大力度一下下地吮吸著哥哥鎖骨上的微絲血管。其實種草莓並不舒服，但夏恩想要縱容的弟弟為所欲為。

沿著漂亮的頸線吻到了紅潤的乳珠，被含在對方的嬌嫩害怕地顫抖著，舌尖跟牙齒交替著在夏恩的胸前吮吸。同樣是alpha，同樣也不甘示弱。夏恩的手遊走到夏得的褲頭，熟練地圈著弟弟的火熱，一下下地抽動著，拇指揭開包皮，馬眼溢出了點清液，莖身的皺褶也被色情地擼動著。夏得不禁發出幾聲低喘，平時厚臉皮的哥哥在這刻臉紅得不像話。

修長的手指不知什麼時候伸到了哥哥的屁股，指甲有意無意地撩刮著夏恩乾澀的後穴。跟弟弟有不倫關係後，夏恩發現自己的情慾很容易被挑起。兩根手指突然的進入，甬道被突然破開的異物感讓他有點不舒服，三根，四根也漸漸進入了，夏恩的額頭冒出不少汗珠，弟弟有點心疼地吻了吻他濕潤的眼角。

自己的灼熱難耐的分身並不滿足於哥哥單純的撫慰，想要更多更猛烈的呵護。

抬起哥哥沉沒在情慾中的臉，夏得就一吻而上，他就愛用嘴唇描繪夏恩的輪廓，他也深知這是讓哥哥放鬆下來的方法。

「哥哥 可以用嘴嗎」

在這個時候叫哥哥也太犯規了吧，平時就夏恩前夏恩後，只有在情事上會變得乖巧。

佔有慾強得恐怖的夏得，還在吃著悶醋，當然不會允許他有任何的拒絕。等夏恩回過神來，夏得粗長的性器已經抵在了他的唇邊。

敵不過弟弟的夏恩只能夠乖乖張嘴含著那發燙的性器，尺寸還是讓他吃不消。手撫上粗壯的柱身作為輔助去放大色慾，性器的每一部分都被對方把玩著。陽物下會陰的敏感神經也被觸動著，盜熱的口腔包裏著硬得發疼的柱身，舌頭試探性地撩開包皮，緊緊纏著鈴口。

牙齒卻忘了收起地磕痛了夏得，「不要用牙齒 嘴唇跟舌頭就好」

嘴巴被塞得滿滿的夏恩根本沒辦法去回應弟弟，只能不情願地照做著，漂亮的臉蛋上泛著色氣的通紅。夏得修剪得漂亮的指尖伸進了男孩的髮間與腦後，逼使他吃得更深，舌頭逃無可逃，只能繼續纏繞著馬眼，舔掉了不少清液。

後面的兩顆小球也沒有被冷落地被撫慰著，聽著弟弟的一聲聲舒服的低吟，夏恩有點莫名的滿足感。輕輕含著那像棉花糖一樣脆弱的精囊，怕含在嘴裡會化就用嘴唇柔和地吮吸著，增加誘發高潮的刺激感。夏恩會抓起夏得粗長的柱身，更貼近會陰地舔弄著下方，無一遺留，像小動物一樣的力度，讓夏得有點心癢癢。

忍不住扣著夏恩的腦袋，一下下用力地進入他的口腔裡，每一下深喉都帶來乾嘔感，喉嚨彌漫著麝香與蘋果木的氣息，就像火熱的慾望在車廂裡愈演愈烈。嘴巴實在是酸到不行，夏恩扯了扯弟弟的衣角示意著不想繼續，他的哥哥只在他面前露出這樣可憐兮兮的表情。

這讓夏得想起一件事，作為alpha的夏恩也會因為戀人不在家而缺乏安全感，偷拿弟弟的衣服穿。還死命抱著不肯放開，還會炸毛死不承認。

夏得將副駕駛座放得更低，自已則居高臨下地看著自家哥哥。屬於夏恩獨有的薄荷香味瞬間鑽進了鼻腔，低頭吻著哥哥因情動而微張的嘴唇，手還閒不下來地伸到下身擼動。

按道理說，又是雙胞胎又同是alpha，性器也應該差不多。但哥哥的分身比他的顏色可愛一點，嫩嫩的龜頭透著少年的青澀感。

「夏得...很晚了...下次再做...」

夏得卻不由得哥哥，況且他從來不是個聽話的弟弟。封住了他話多的小嘴，貫進了屬於他的不少蘋果木香，閒不下來的指尖卻還在他的身體各處點火。

被含過的性器直直地抵在了哥哥的穴口，alpha穴內分泌的淫液並不多，但在唾液的幫助下似乎變得容易。抵在穴口要進不進磨得夏恩快要失去耐性，玩心重的弟弟就是要傲嬌的哥哥在他身下求操。

「 不是要做嗎...快點...」

「哥哥真的很多要求」

夏得說著便把性器逐點逐點溜進了哥哥飢渴的後穴，有了淫液的滋潤，抽插變得順暢不少，粉嫩的後穴緊緊吸著弟弟的碩大，變得急速的呼吸讓身體變得更敏感，內道也會忍不住收縮，夾得弟弟打了個冷顫。

然而夏恩在情慾迷離間得出了一個結論，只要靠近弟弟就會誘發自己的發情期。

慢慢進出著變得豔紅的小穴，夏恩嘴裡細碎的呻吟也被放大得更悅耳動聽，進入夏得耳蝸的叫聲隨之影響著大腦。當然身下的動作也愈發激烈，交合處猛烈的撞擊被摩擦出不少淫靡的白色泡沬，精囊拍打著屁股引發出聲響響徹了車內。被體內的硬物不斷衝撞前列腺後的軟肉，夏恩的性器被刺激得噴出了不少白濁，弟弟的衣服上也沾染了不少。

沉默不言的弟弟直接脫掉身上的衣服，露出完美的肌肉線條，夏恩會意地貼上了夏得的胸前，學著對方的則才的動作，輕輕啃咬著弟弟的鎖骨跟乳頭，想將下身傳來的痛感一下下還給弟弟。

繼續頂撞著發紅的穴心，不像omega那樣會有生殖腔，但頂到深處時，夏恩的雙腿就會不自覺地纏緊夏得的腰身，似乎要將那一點點距離都磨蝕掉。  
不斷抽插的水聲濺起，連車內的冷氣口也沾上了他的薄荷香。

夏得的加速還身下人驚叫不止，到達臨界點時便一同釋放出白濁，夏恩受不了體內的灼熱便咬下弟弟的肩膀，雙眼通紅又帶著淚光，兩人繼續接吻，銀絲被拉得更長更細，夏得舔掉了哥哥嘴邊的蜜液，一滴也不能浪費。

無力的雙腿已經夾不住弟弟的東西，白濁不斷往外流著，紅透的臉不知道是害羞還是炸毛。

「你一個禮拜不要靠近我」

「你受得了再說」

夏得在夏恩的後頸落下一吻，那裡有個淺淺的齒痕，那是上次注入信息素留下的。

車廂內的蘋果木混合著薄荷，清新的香氣也無法掩蓋方才的激情。


End file.
